The embodiments described herein relate to a detector panel and an X-ray imaging apparatus, more specifically the present invention relates to a detector panel having therein an X-ray detector, a signal processing circuit for interface, and a battery for power supply, as well as to an X-ray imaging apparatus having such a detector panel.
There is a mobile type X-ray imaging apparatus as a sort of X-ray imaging apparatus. This type of X-ray imaging apparatus is comprised of a movable system console and a portable detector panel. The system console includes an X-ray emission device and a controller device, while the detector panel includes an X-ray detector, a signal processing circuit for interface, and a battery for power supply.
For X-ray imaging, the X-ray imaging apparatus is moved to the sickroom of a patient. To take images in the sickroom, the detector panel is placed on the imaging location of the patient, and the X-ray is emitted thereto from the opposite side. The X-ray signal, which is detected by the detector panel, is transmitted via a wired or wireless line to the system console (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-336227).
In the detector panel, the power from the battery is supplied to any components requiring the power through the power supply circuit. For the power supply circuit, the circuit which consumes less power and which has a higher power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) is used. By using a circuit of less consumption of the electrical power, the durability of the battery is extended, while on the other hand by having a higher PSRR the influence of the power noise to the X-ray images is alleviated.
A power supply circuit that has a less power consumption and a higher PSRR may be comprised of a switching regulator connected in series to a linear regulator. The switching regulator contributes to the reduction of consumed power. The linear regulator contributes to the improvement of the PSRR (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-079398).
PSRR may have the limitation only with the linear regulator. To achieve a high PSRR desired, a plurality of linear regulators may be connected in series. However the power consumption increases as the number of linear regulator increases, as a result the battery life will last earlier.